


Very Merry Pinkmas

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Pink ass tree from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: Ajay stared at the monstrosity. I was there in the center of the main enrty room. No that was putting it lightly. It WAS the room It was so big that it nearly reached to all four walls and the ceiling of the room. Bright. Very bright, blindingly so. And pink. Of course it was pink.





	

Ajay stared at the monstrosity. I was there in the center of the main enrty room. No wrong, It WAS the room It was so big that it nearly reached to all for walls and the ceiling of the room. Bright. Very bright, blindingly so. And Pink. All different shades and hues of pink. It litterally looked like someone threw up pepto bismol all over it. It was a monstrosity, and it didnt stop there. The ornaments, twinkling lights, tinsel, garland, the glitter! GODS the glitter, It was everywhere. The herpies of all craft supplies was all over this pepto bismol tree from hell. He had a feeling if he set it on fire even the flames and smoke would be pink.

"AJAY!!! My boy! What do you think? Its gorgeous isnt it! The very feel of the Christmas holidays yes? And the color is so perfect isnt it. Of course it is! Common! Its time to put the star up at the top. Come come!" 

"Yeah..... great..... pretty..... ug."

Oh great, another pink thing to join the deocrations and he wasnt talking about the star. Pagans normal attire matched the damn tree. He sighs as he's dragged off to the ladder and handed a rather normal gold paper and cardboard star. It actually looked like a little kid made it. He smiles a bit when he turns it over ans sees his horrid child writing on the small tag that read: To PayPay from Ajay. Sentemental man. He looks up when arms wrap around him and a kiss is pressed to his temple. 

"That was our first Christmas together and you accendentaly broke the star we had on that tree because you wouldn't leave the damn thing alone so you made me a new one. I've used it every year since. I cherished this simple little thing more then any jewel in Kyrat."

Ajay laughs lightly. "Sentimental old fool..... " Turns and climbs the ladder and places the star up on the tree before clibling back down and wraps his arms around his pink flamingo of a lover and kisses him. "Merry Christmas Pagan. May no day go by that your alone because i'll always be here by your side. Right where I belong."

Pagan said nothing only held him tighter and pressing there foreheads together a smile on his face. A smile Ajay planned to keep there.


End file.
